Omega Protocol :Countdown To Doomsday
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: This fic takes place in the Treadstone universe. A CIA Operative must protect all she holds dear along w/a headstrong Presidential Candidate while searching for a potential doomsday weapon
1. Chapter 1

**Omega Protocol :Countdown To Doomsday**  
by Derek Bullock (Taijutsudemonslayer)

Chapter 1

US Presidential front runner Melinda Dyson is stepping out of her limosuine at a campaign fundraising dinner,the African-American woman from Boulder, Colorado is way ahead of the other cannidates running against her in the race. Canndidate Dyson is sweet, well-spoken, and composed. There are many people around the nation who are against Melinda running for the White House, namely, fellow canndidate, Warren Newberry from Clear Water, Texas.

Over the past several months, Melinda has been getting threating letters and hang-up calls, which have prompted her to increase her personal security when she's in public.

Seven security officers surround Melinda as she enters the speaking venue in Los Angeles, prepared to speak.  
Meng Jia-li was running for her life through the streets of LA, the Chinese-American tourist, who in reality is a CIA covert asset just killed Russian Prime Minister, Lyasin Luchok Olegovich and took the launch codes to a US ICBM, Falcon 6 and now she's running from the KGB. As she ran, Meng could only think of two people: her Son, Reuben Bobby Jia-li and her Sister, Marian Allison Jia-li, who would undoubtedly become targets of these monsters now because of her. Behind her, Meng feels a bullet whiz past her head and a man curse in Russian.  
Thanks to her training, Meng easily outmaneuvered and outran her pursuers, ducking into a nearby doorway.

The KGB Operatives run right past Meng, she sighs lightly before looking around the building she was in.

Remebering her mission, Meng pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Osborn." a familiar voice said over the line, Meng instantly felt relief flow through her entire body.

"Mission Accomplished, Lyasin Luchok Olegovich is dead and I-." Meng's words die in her throat as she hears screaming close by.

Inside the venue, five masked men from a white supremist group called the Sons Of Freedom have taken Melinda Dyson hostage and are threatening to kill her if she doesn't drop out of the race for the White House, , Meng checks her Glock 17, counting sixteen bullets and her three remaining clips, all containing sixteen rounds a piece.

Suddenly, Meng hears someone approaching, she slips around a corner. A masked man carrying an M4 rifle walked around the corner, sweeping the area with the barrel of his gun.

Meng held her breath as she holsters her weapon. The man turns around to walk back towards the doorway when Meng ran out from where she was hiding before kicking him hard in the back of his left leg, forcing him onto his knees, then she got behind him and broke his neck.

Scooping up the dead guy's rifle, combat knife, and hip pouch Meng carefully opens the door and looks around. Meng sees Melinda Dyson sitting down in front of the podium, her hands bound behind her with zip ties. Meng silently enters the room and began moving towards Melinda and the man holding her captive.

Meng found an ideal spot that provided adequate cover, she targeted the man closest to her first. Standing from her crouch, Meng fired two rounds quickly, hitting the man in the back of his neck and head. He pitched forward and hit the ground, dead before he even knew what hit him. The other three men were surprised at what had just happened and opened fire on Meng.

Meng moved and returned fire, quickly switching to her Glock after shouldering the rifle. Meng then fires three rounds quickly, dropping the second masked goon with a well-placed shot to the forehead.

"Find whoever is doing this and kill them!" the Leader shouts. His two remaining men decide to try and surround and flank Meng, but she is already thinking ahead of them.

One of the men reach the spot where Meng had been hiding, only to find it empty. Meng then jumps down from the second floor, shoving the man and disarming him. The two engage in hand to hand combat, in which Meng totally outclassed the man, utilizing her extensive Mauy Thai and Ju Jitsu knowledge serving her well. Meng dealt the man a fatal blow with a Mauy Thai knee strike to his face, which broke his nose and sent bone fragments up into his brain.

Melinda watched Meng, completely spellbound by her mysterious rescuer.

The lone henchmen is so afraid of Meng that he runs away from her, then a single gunshot echoes throughout the vast room.

"You're the only one left, I suggest that you surrender." Meng says calmly, her eyes never leaving Melinda's.

"The Sons Of Freedom never surrender-."

A single rifle shot pierced the relative silence of the room, Meng watches as the masked man falls away from Melinda.

The next thing Meng knew, Melinda was hugging her tightly, eyes full of tears, and the two of them surrounded by LAPD Officers and FBI Agents.

Federal Agents Charkova Romanovna and her partner Mason Andrews are interviewing Meng and Melinda.

"So, you're just a private citizen who just happened to stumble into a hostage situation and dispatch most of the perps single-handedly?" Charkova asked skeptically.

"I believe the results speak for themselves, Agent." Melinda said with bite in her voice that told the Russian-born FBI Agent to back off.

"We are grateful for your timely intervention, Ms. Jia-li, we...just have reservations about you is all."

Before Meng could say anything, Kristi Osborn and three other CIA Agents showed up and ended the interview.

Melinda watched as Meng was led outside by Kristi.

She hated seeing her rescuer walk away from her.

Outside, Meng hands over the Falcon 6 launch codes and tells Kristi that she wants some time off for a while and that she wont take no for an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kristi agrees and leaves with the two Agents she came with, Meng goes back inside the building to check on Melinda, who instantly perks up when she sees Meng re-enter the room. Agents Charkova and Andrews leave the two women alone.

"Y-you came back." Melinda said, obviously surprised.

Meng only smiled at the ebony beauty.

Meanwhile...

Heather Moore, Meng's Ex-girlfriend and her Son Reuben are sitting at home waiting on Meng to return.

Heather was seething with anger because Meng had missed yet another one of Reuben's baseball games after she said that she would be there.

"Can I ask your name?" Melinda asked.

"Meng Jia-li." Meng answers

"Melinda Dyson." Melinda said, returning Meng's infectious smile.

"Where is she?" Reuben asked, his tone of voice clearly showing worry.

As Meng sits there with Melinda, she begins thinking about Reuben for some strange reason.

Even though Meng really cared about Reuben, she never really felt a connection to him, Meng remembered when Reuben was born, she was in Istanbul searching for Falcon 6. After returning to the US, Meng's Mother called and told her daughter that Heather had gone into labor, which came as a shock to Meng, who didn't have any idea that whatsoever that Heather was pregnant. Skeptical, Meng has her doubts, but doesn't want to do anything until Heather agrees to take a Maternity Test, which she has up to this point refused to do.

As Meng and Melinda are leaving the building, Meng's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulls it out and looks at the screen before shoving it back down into her pocket.

Melinda can feel a subtle change in Meng's mood.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just my Ex, no problem."

"Meng, I would like for you to become my personal bodyguard."

Meng does a double take.

"What?"

"From what I saw, you're a very capable woman, and I can make it worth your wild." Melinda said with a glint of seduction in her chocolate orbs.

"How much worth it?" Meng inquired.

Melinda leaned forward and gently pressed her feather-soft lips against Meng's in a gentle kiss that only lasts a few seconds.

"Very worth it, I'd say." the politician replies, her soft eyes continuing to scrutinize Meng.

"What was that for?" Meng asked,

"Extra incentive, I hope that I didn't..." Melinda said, but she was cut off by Meng pulling Melinda close and kissing her passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meng's kiss left Melinda breathless, but happy.

"I'll leave you my number and call you in a few days once I've made my choice."

"All right, Meng."

Meng returned home at around 6:30 in the evening to a completely irate Heather.

"Where were you!" the blonde screams.

"Something came up at my job." Meng says flatly.

"You missed Reuben's game... again."

"He'll have others, what do you want me to say?"

"How about an apology?" Heather said.

Meng arched her right eyebrow, Heather crossed her arms expectantly.

"Will you take the maternity test?"

"Nope." Heather answers.

"I'm not apologizing for doing my job, I don't owe Reuben or you an explanation." Meng said defiantly.

Heather looked at Meng as if she had slapped her.

"Why are you so cold and distant to Reuben, all he wants is for you to show some interest in him."

"You know how to fix this, Heather. I need to know if Reuben is really my son."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Melinda was sitting in a campaign meeting, but her thoughts are elsewhere. Meng has been at the forefront of Melinda's thoughts.

"Ms. Dyson, do you agree with this strategy on battling homelessness and hunger in Los Angeles?" Melinda's Campaign Advisor, Kay Chueng asks, starling Melinda out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, y-yes, that is fine, Kay. Is there anything else we need to discuss or go over?" Melinda asks.

When no one replies, she excuses herself from the meeting.

"You know what Ming. This whole thing is ridiculous, why can't you just take my word for it that Reuben is _our _son?"

"I wasn't even here in the country, less more even remotely aware that you were pregnant...My Mom, who despises me still to this day called me and told me that you were pregnant." Meng growls.

Heather could see Meng fighting back tears, there was some kind of internal conflict going on inside of Meng and Heather wanted desperately to find out what it was.

"Meng, what's really going on with you?"

Before Meng could answer, her cell phone buzzed. Fishing it out of her right hand pocket, she looks at the screen.

It was Melinda...

"Yes, Ms. Dyson, is something wrong?" Meng asked,

"No, I am calling to ask you if you wouldn't mind accompanying me to an upcoming banquet."

"You mean as in your _date?_" Meng asks, still somewhat shocked.

"Naturally, I'd feel much safer with _you _there." Melinda said, careful to emphasize the word **you.**

"I understand Ms. Dyson, I will be there as soon as possible." Meng replies.

"Excellent, I will eagerly await your arrival, Meng." Melinda said before ending the call.

After ending the call with Melinda, Meng goes and to take a shower.

"Who was that?" Heather asked with tempered anger in her eyes.

Meng doesn't answer, she just walks away from Heather.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warren Newberry is walking around the banquet hall, attempting to read the room. This was going to be tougher than he had planned, with the attempt on Dyson ended in failure, Warren didn't want to have to work too hard and probably would have if Dyson had been killed.

Meng, dressed in a red evening gown, matching gloves and high heels pulled up in a silver limo, Melinda, in an elegant party dress came outside to greet Meng.

"You look absolutely exquisite Meng, you'll be the envy of everyone else here tonight." Melinda says, causing Meng to blush.

When Melinda and Meng enter the banquet hall, all eyes turn their way. Feeling nervous under everyone's gaze, Melinda grabs Meng's right hand and squeezes it, when Meng gives her a reassuring squeeze in response Melinda felt relief fill her body.

The night was progressing well, Meng was really enjoying Melinda's company and Melinda began to relax with Meng by her side. Then, Warren Newberry and his wife Patrice came up to Melinda and Meng.

"Melinda darling, it's been ages." Patrice said dramatically.

"Hello Patrice." Melinda said.

"I saw what happened to you on the news." Patrice said before turning to Meng.

"Thank you, Ms. Jia-li, Melinda is a dear friend of mine, I'm eternally grateful that you were there to protect her."

Melinda had to resist the urge to vomit, once the Newberrys had left Melinda released a quiet breath that she hadn't realized that she had been holding.

"You alright, Melinda?" Meng inquired.

"I-I need some air." Melinda says, fear soaking her words.

Meng led the ebony Presidential candidate out onto the veranda overlooking the city, which is beautifully lit up against the moonlight.

"Are you sure you're OK, Melinda?" Meng asked again.

"I am now that I am out here away from Patrice and her husband.

"I picked up on some tension between you and Mrs. Newberry, not that it's any of my business, would you be willing to tell me what happened?"

Just before Melinda could reply there was a deafening explosion and soon gunfire erupted all around Meng and Melinda.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Stay as low as you can." Meng instructs Melinda as they re-enter the banquet hall, which is now filled with smoke, screams and wails of pain can be heard throughout the room, Meng wonders who could've done this and why, but at the moment she focuses on protecting Melinda. Suddenly, Meng and Melinda hear Patrice Newberry screaming and begging for her life as she faced someone that Meng couldn't see. The next thing Meng sees chills her to her core, the mystery person produces a large hunting knife and violently stabs Patrice right between the eyes. Melinda looked away as tears began falling.


End file.
